Loss Of Control
by DreamingUnderTheStars
Summary: Kid and Crona have their first experiences, all because they were unable to keep their control in check. KidxCrona (M!Crona, because he's a guy in my mind.) Two-shot, possible three-shot/


**Author's Note:**

**Hey, so my friend introduced me to Soul Eater, and I've always wanted to do a KidxCrona shot. So here it is:3**

**Chapter One**

Kid and Crona had been together for a while now. No one knew of their relationship, everyone would disapprove. Crona knew that their friends would find a way to be happy for them, but the initial shock would be overwhelming. The relationship hadn't gone very far anyway, as Crona had been too nervous, and been unable to deal with the situations that had arose for the physical aspect to shine through.

But that was all about to change.

Crona sat beside Kid awkwardly on the bed, glancing at Kid, then glancing away again. Kid was outright staring at Crona, lost in the beauty of the pink hair and blue eyes. He slid closer to Crona, who tensed and relaxed at the same time. He felt safe beside Kid, but the closeness of his body made Crona panic slightly.

"Crona, are you alright?" Kid was concerned. His other half had never been this distant, this far away from him. Crona nodded. He knew Kid was worried but he wasn't sure how to explain to him what the cause of his nervousness was.

"Yes, Kid. I - I'm fine." Kid nodded. He drew his hand up to Crona's face, and leaned in. Crona had a small smile on his face as he closed his eyes. Their lips touched, and Crona felt his control slip away slightly. His hand slid up into the black hair as he pushed his lips harder against the pair touching his. Kid smiled. He ran his tongue against the pushy lips, which parted almost instantly. He probed his tongue along Crona's and they had a fight for dominance. It was obvious that Kid was going to win, but Crona still put up a fight.

Once Kid had won, the hand in his hair tightened dramatically. Kid groaned internally; the pink haired boy had no idea what he was doing to him. He could already feel his trousers becoming tighter. He attempted some form of control, but it was slipping through his fingertips.

Crona was in an identical state. The normally docile boy could feel his want overcoming his shyness. He pulled on Kid's hair, and the internal groan turned external. Crona gasped at the noise, which interrupted the kiss. Kid was blushing.

"Sorry Crona, I couldn't help myself. You've no idea what you're doing to me." Crona stuttered out an apology, which Kid waved away. "Don't apologise for that. You should take this as a compliment."

Crona leaned forward again, suprising himself and Kid. This kiss was different. It was less controlled. Kid groaned again, which spurred Crona to push Kid back slightly. The boy lying down shifted to get comfortable, and the action caused his and Crona's hips to collide. Both boys moaned in time, and they tentatively did it again. Kid groaned again, and rolled them so that he was on top. He pressed his hips harder to Crona's, who squirmed under him.

"Kid, what.. What are you doing? I don't think I know how to -" Kid cut him off with a kiss, and slowly stroked his hair, leaning on one arm.

"Don't worry Crona, I won't do anything you don't want to. If you want us to stop now, just say the word." In response, he got another kiss. His fist clenched in the pillow, as Crona slowly moved his hips up. He could feel Crona's hardness pressing against his, and the thought of Crona being just as affected made him twitch.

"I... I don't want to stop, Kid." Kid smiled into the kiss, and pressed harder. Crona moaned Kid's name, which in turn, made Kid slip his hand down between their bodies. Crona emitted a high pitched squeal as he felt Kid's hand on his excitment, and squirmed. This just made the pleasure greater, however, and the squeal turned into a loud moan. "Ki-i-i-d!" The boy in question whimpered, and squeezed. Another moan sounded. He removed his hand, and pressed his hips down harder, hoping to create more friction. He succeeded.

Kid had never felt this much pleasure in his life. Even on his own, with thoughts of Crona in his mind as he brought himself to oblivion again and again. Nothing could compare to the physical feeling of Crona under him, squirming and panting. His trousers were far too tight on him now, and it was beginning to be painful. Crona sensed this, and slowly crept his hand down to the button that held his trousers together. Kid whimpered, his sense of reality beginning to drift away. He felt like he was in one of his fantasies. Suddenly he felt Crona's hand around him, which brought him straight back to reality. If he wasn't careful, this was all going to be over _very_ soon.

Crona was very unsure as to what to do from here. He could hear Kid's gasps, moans and whimpers, all of which were wrapped around his name. Kid's hand wrapped around Crona's, and slowly guided both up and down. Crona bit his lip, he found that he _could _deal with this situation. He glanced up at Kid, who had his eyes screwed shut like he was concentrating. Slowly, Crona leaned down and touched his tongue to where their hands were connected. A drop appeared at Kid's tip, and Crona licked it up. Kid's eyes flew open, and he was moaning louder than before.

"Death, Crona. What.." He was cut off as Crona's mouth was wrapped around him. He had no idea where the pink-haired boy's sense of confidence had came from, but in no way was he rejecting it. He needed release. He slowly knotted his hands in Crona's hair, gently guiding the warm wetness up and down, in time with their hands. His release was close, he could feel the pressure in his stomach building. Kid was repeating Crona's name like a chant, the word wrapped in moans that the other boy found delightful.

Crona pushed away Kid's hand, and slowly took him as deep as he could in his mouth. Kid whimpered, unable to cling on to sanity. If this was continued, Kid was going to be a mess. Crona moved his head and hand faster, wrapping his tongue around and around. Licking at Kid, he felt the hand in his hair tighten.

"Crona - I - I -" The hand tighten even more, and Crona prepared himself. He felt Kid tense, and then felt pulsing as warm stickiness shot into his mouth. He coughed slightly, but managed to swallow all of the liquid that Kid gave him. Kid himself was practically screaming Crona's name in pleasure, and he had to take great care not to thrust further into the boy's mouth. Once Kid was finished, Crona pulled away and placed a kiss to the tip.

He sat up and smiled tentatively at the other boy. Kid's eyes dropped to Crona's mouth.

"You missed a bit." He leaned forward and licked up the drop at the corner of his mouth. Crona whimpered and pressed his hand into the obvious bulge he had at waist-level. Kid smirked.

"Your turn."


End file.
